Aurora Dursley
by Aly of Ravenclaw
Summary: Harry takes an unwilling visit to Privet Drive to make an unwelcome announcement. On Hiatus Indefinitely.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Title:** Aurora Dursley

**Summary:** Harry is forced to be the bearer of "bad" news to the Dursleys and their daughter.

**Chapter One:**

A tall man with messy black hair and intelligent emerald eyes was walking through the unchanging halls of Hogwarts toward the Headmistress's office. His expression was such that it seemed he had seen quite a lot of life for his 35 years.

As the man worked his way through the jam packed hallway (this activity was made much easier by thee fact that he was the favorite teacher of many), he pictured his oldest son walking through the school in just four short months.

The man walking up to the stone gargoyle and said, "Dumbledore." The gargoyle leapt out of his way and the man made his way into the office, saying, "You wanted to see me, Minerva?"

"Yes, actually I did, Harry," his old Transfiguration teacher replied. "Come and sit down."

"I'm sure this will come as a big shock to you, Harry, but Dudley's daughter is, indeed, a witch, with extraordinary magical power, I might add.

"From the extensive number of stories you have told me about your childhood experiences, the girl's father and grandparents will try to prevent their daughter from coming to Hogwarts."

At this, Harry smiled grimly.  
"_I_ think it would be best if a wizard that the Dursleys know and... err...trust, somewhat, will have and easier time leasing with them than myself or the Department of Muggle Dealings. By this wizard, I mean you."

Harry groaned. Minerva gave him a small, understanding smile. "I will be expecting you to go to them the week school ends, which is in another two weeks. Good luck."

Harry signed knowing there was no point arguing with the headmistress. "I'm sure I'll need all the luck I can get."

*****

Two-weeks later....

"Ginny, honey, I have some summer errand to do for McGonagall; or rather, just one errand."

"What is it, dear?" Ginny asked tiredly; she had finally broken up James and Albus' argument and sent them to bed (James had turned Al's pet rat bubblegum pink).

"Minerva, err, told that Dudley's daughter is, err, a witch and I have to go to, um, give them her letter and tell them about Hogwarts."

Ginny grimaced sympathetically. "Look, I know the Dursleys were horrid to you and how much you hated Dudley, but maybe he's changed. Besides, his daughter should have the opportunity to go to Hogwarts."

"Right," said Harry. With that, he turned on the spot and disappeared with loud crack.

*****

It was a perfectly normal, burning hot afternoon at Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England. At least, it was until a raven-haired, emerald-eyed man appeared on the driveway with a deafening crack.

Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, and his wife all jumped at the noise, while Vernon Dursley scowled and started muttering about weirdoes and freaks and owls. At the same time a fiery-haired 11-year-old girl ran into the living room, there was a knock at the door. Dudley sighed as he heaved himself out of his chair; he'd been expecting something to happen ever since Aurora had jumped off the top of the two-story house and landed lightly on the lawn, giggling.

Dudley opened the door and said, "Hi Harry. I've been expecting one of your kind to turn up. It's been a job hiding Aurora's magic from Dad, but I think Mum's figured out. Aurora nearly gave my wife, Helen, a heart attack when the girl jumped off the roof."

"Wow, you've really changed for the better, Big D."

"Thanks. Can't say the same for Dad, though. I think mum has changed, but you might not. Want to come in?"

Harry walked into the house to see that it was just as clean as he had always remembered it to be. The only things that had changed were the pictures on the mantle; they now had a picture of Dudley with his arm around a tall lady, with brown eyes and a kind expression. Between them was the same fiery-haired girl who'd just charged into the room.

"Hi mister! Where did you get that scar on your forehead?! Where you in a fight? Mummy always tells me not to," She said this in about 3 seconds flat.

Harry smiled at her. "Are you Aurora? It's nice to meet you. Also, your mummy is right and you shouldn't fight, and I did get this scar in a fight, of sorts, which changed my life." Dudley smiled at that.

"Right," Dudley began, "well, Harry, would you like to tell my wife and daughter why you are here, or should I do the honors?"

"Err...I'm supposed to, so... Mrs. Dursley, your daughter is a witch."

"WHAT!!!!" she screeched.

"BOYYY!!" Uncle Vernon yelled, just like he had all those years ago. Aunt Petunia on the other hand seemed just mildly surprised, while Dudley looked smug.

Aurora, meanwhile, was jumping up and down saying, "Am I a witch?! Do I get a wand? Will I be able to turn stuff into warty toads? Will _I_ get warts?!!!! All books say witches are evil and warty!"

Harry and Dudley both gave a shout of laughter, but stopped when they realized Aurora thought (or rather, knew) they were laughing at her. Harry slipped an envelope out of his pocket and gave it to Dudley, "I assume she'll be going to Hogwarts? If so, this is her letter of admission and the list of school supplies."

"Of course she's going," Dudley said at the same time his father snapped, "She will _not_ be going!"

"Unfortunately for you Dad, it's my choice not yours; _I'm_ her father," Dudley retorted.

"Yippee!" Aurora shouted.

"Vernon, I think the girl should go," said Aunt Petunia, softly but surely.

Helen seemed to have gotten over her initial shock and said, "A gift is meant to be used."

"Hogwarts is a wonderful pace filled with wonderful people, Uncle Vernon," Harry stated simply. Uncle Vernon's piggy eyes narrowed, and h e stomped out of the room.

"Well that's settled, then," said Harry, watching his uncle waddle up the stairs. Where do we get all these things, Harry? I mean _Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them_? Muggles don't know they exist, screw where to find them."

"Well..." said Harry thoughtfully, "The supplies are found at Diagon Alley in London, and all of you can come with my family and me. We're planning to go next Thursday."

"Thursday's great, Harry."

"Aunt Petunia, are you coming?" Harry inquired.

"Err...can I?"

"Course you can."

She beamed. "Well, yes then. I doubt Vernon's coming though."

"That a good thing. He'd have a heart attack when we go the Apothecary and buy spiders and stuff." Aunt Petunia laughed at that.

Harry said, "I'll bring my family here around 10 'o clock on Thursday morning and we can go from there.

"See ya, Harry."

See ya, Big D." As Harry disapperated to his house with a loud crack, he heard Aurora ask, "Dad, who's Big D?"

* * *

**Hi people!**

**I'm sorry I deleted the second chapter of this story but it wasn't really working and it was meant to be only one chapter anyway. I'm putting up another story which is going to be pretty long.**

**~Queen of Slytherin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Chapter Two: Back to Privet Drive**

Harry walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he went. As soon as Ginny heard him, she turned and asked, "Good morning Harry, dear. Would you please finish cooking breakfast while I go get the kids? They're all outside throwing around the Quaffle."

"Course," said Harry, and he proceeded to take the beater from Ginny and start beating the eggs.

Ten minutes later, while Harry was putting the eggs, sausages, and toast onto plates, James, Albus, and Lily trooped into the house with Ginny at their heels. The three Potter children plopped into their seats at the table and promptly began to complain about going to Diagon Alley with the Dursleys.

"But _why_ do we have to go?" James whinned. "They don't even _like_ magic!" Meanwhile, Al had another complaint; "They made _you_ figure out everything on your own! Give them a taste of their own medicine.

"_And_ the daughter of a magic hating family gets to go to Hogwarts _before_ me!" Lily added in outrage. From all this, Harry decided that he had told a little too many bedtime stories about the Dursleys. Apparently Ginny thought so, too.

"I think that all of you are really over reacting and that you have listened to too many exaggerated stories from your father." At the last word she gave Harry a death glare. "You _will_ all go to Diagon Alley with the Dursleys, and be especially welcoming to Aurora." She turned the death glare on her children. "Or else."

"Um…sure Mum." James said. He knew better than to argue with the great Ginny Potter and her famed temper. He also knew that "or else" for him often meant no quidditch or dessert for a month.

"Tomorrow morning we are leaving for Privet Drive and that is the last word I will hear on this subject!" Ginny said, and her statement was followed my a chorus of "Yes, Mum."

Harry didn't think Aunt Petunia, no matter how nice she seemed now, would react very well to her living room being demolished again green fire appearing in the fireplace. He rolled over and glanced at the muggle alarm clock on the bedside table; it read 7:30 in bright red numbers. He rolled over again and lightly shook Ginny, "Hey, Gin, we have to go to the Dursley's by 10:00, remember?"

"Whatimisit?"

"7:30, and is takes about 30 minutes to drive there-"

"Drive?"

"Petunia would freak out if her house was demolished again and I think we should arrive by non-magical means only."

"Oh, okay. I'll start breakfast and you go wake the kids."

Harry shook his "James. _James! _JAMES! Wake-up, now! We have to go to the Dursleys!"

"What? Oh, _yeah_! I am only getting up because I'm afraid of death by Mum."

"I don't care why your getting up, just get up and get ready, then go down for breakfast."

"Urgh. Fine."

Harry walked out of the room and walked up to stairs to Albus, who was bit easier to wake up, and then to Lily, who was already up and reading a very old and battered copy of _A Standard Book of Spell, Grade One_ that previously belonged to Ginny (and Ron and Fred before her).

Ginny was flipping pancakes as the kids trooped into the dining room once again, this time with no complaints whatsoever. After drowning their pancakes in syrup, James and Albus gulped down their breakfast with all the manners of a pair of starving vultures. Meanwhile, Lily daintily cut hers into bit-size pieces and popped them one-by-one into her mouth.

"That's disgusting," Ginny commented dryly while watching James eat.

"That's how all boy's eat, Mum," said Lily knowledgeably.

"Hey! Stop commenting on how I eat. It is _not_ at all gross," James snapped indignantly with his mouth full of pancake. His Mum just raised her eyebrows.

Thirty-minutes later…

"Hurry _up_, Lily! _No _James, you can_not_ bring your filibuster westart fireworks to the Dursleys!" Harry thought he would have shouted himself hoarse by the time they got to Privet Drive. Albus was watching the chaotic seen safely from car window. Ginny came running out of the house dragging Lily at the same time that James ran back in carrying his fireworks; the three crashed headlong and fell. Harry groaned and rushed to see if everyone was okay, and he then tripped over Ginny's leg and landed sprawled on the recently watered grass. Albus came out of the car to see if his family was alright, saw them all attempting to disentangle themselves from each other, and started laughing his head off. In the middle of all the confusion, the Filibusters went off.

Fifteen minutes later the Potters were all safe and sound and pilled into their faithful Toyota Siena and on their way to the Dursleys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Diagon Alley**

DING-DONG!

"Mum! Dad! Grandma! They're here, they're here!" Aurora called, running down the wooden stairs while jumping over every other step. She was even audible from the doorstep, where the Potters were waiting. Al frowned, "Such enthusiasm." Harry chuckled; his son was a very calm and down-to-earth person.

The door opened wide to reveal a fiery haired girl and her parents. Aurora was grinning impossibly widely, and Lily couldn't help but respond with a small smile of her own. James saw his sister's sudden show of friendliness and scowled.

"Would you like to come in? We can get acquainted a little and then we can be on our way," Helen asked politely.

"Yes, please. Children, _behave yourselves_," Ginny replied, eyeing James, who then acted like he had no idea what she was talking about or who she was talking to. They crossed over the threshold and entered the Dursley's clean home.

"I'll show you guy's my room!" Aurora said excitedly.

"Okay!" Lily agreed easily. James and Albus followed reluctantly, scowling. Aurora's room was decorated with blue, purple, and pink wallpaper. The windows were covered in clean, lavender colored curtains that were patterned with outlines of dark purple flowers. She had one three shelve bookshelf that was comfortably full of books. On top of the bookshelf rested a tall, thin vase capped with a lamp shade, and next to it resided a glass of water. Aurora proceed to open the curtains to reveal a warm, cloudy day.

"Oh my god, I _love_ your room!" Lily squealed, and Albus rolled his eyes. However, he couldn't help but admit that it _was_ a nicely styled room.

"Thanks!" said Aurora, "I found a whole bunch of random pieces of wood and broken lamps and gift vases that Grandma decided were 'hideous', so I used them for all the decorations. The curtains and wallpaper I found at the store down the street. They have all kinds of random things that the trademark stores aren't able to sell. Of course, Grandpa hates it. He says the store is for hobos."

'Wow," James sighed under his breath, looking about the room and impressed against his will, "That's amazing. You must have some talent."

Aurora grinned. "So, you've seen my room; do you want to look around the rest of the house or just hang out her?"

"Let's see the rest of your house," Lily said, "I want to see everything else you've made."

"There isn't much outside my room. Grandfather hates it when I fill the house with so called 'fix-it garbage'".

"He doesn't seem like a very nice person," commented Lily.

James rolled his eyes, "Stop stating the obvious, Lils. This is the same man as 'Uncle Vernon' in Dad's stories."

"Your Dad told you stories about my grandparents?"

"And, actually, uuh, your dad too," James said uncomfortably.

"Not very nice stories," Lily agreed.

Albus snorted, "Not very nice? They were horrible to Dad. And now look at you two! Fraternizing with our blood enemy.!"

"She's also our blood cousin," snapped Lily.

"_And_ she is right here listening to you talk about her," Aurora stated dryly, "How 'bout I just show the two of you around the place while your blood brother sits here and sulks and _doesn't break anything_." The last comment was directed right at Albus. This statement was followed by the loudest silence that Lily had ever experienced.

"Um…sure…" James muttered, and Albus glared at Aurora, but said nothing.

The three walked out of the bedroom and took of the Durlseys' second floor while Albus sat and sulked.

"Right," Aurora started, "Down the hallway and to the left is the guest room. The room at the very end is my parents bedroom. They're really lucky, there this ginormus bathroom attached to it. The room right next to my parents bedroom is the computer room. Its kinda like my dad's home office."

"Wow, Aurora, the flowers carved into the bed are really pretty. My parents were looking at a bed like this at the store but it was really expensive," Lily said.

"You think so? Thanks! I carved them in," Aurora smiled.

"You've got talent," James said.

The three then went back to Aurora's room to drag Albus out of it, and the four walked downstairs to the sitting room, where all the adults were just finishing tea.

"You lot ready to go?" asked Ginny as she picked up the tray that held everyone's now empty tea cups and carried it to the dining room, deaf to Helen and Petunia's protests.

"Can't wait!" Aurora said. "How do we get there?"

"Floo powder," James answered, and Aurora looked at him questioningly. "First, you light a fire in the fireplace, and then step into the fire. The fire weird, so sometimes it will burn you and sometimes it won't; you just have to step in just the right way. My Great Uncle Bobby died because he made the fire mad and "

"No one has ever died using floo powder," Harry intervened. "James Sirius Potter stop scaring her. Besides, were driving there today."

On the way to the Leaky Cauldron, Aurora was shooting questions like bullets. "Where's Diagon Alley? Is it in London? How come I've never heard of it? Do I get a wand? Will there be goblins and thing there?"

Lily and James answered her first couple questions, then got sick of it. Albus sat there rolling his eyes and finally yelled at her to shut up.

Harry pulled over to the side of the road, right next the Leaky Cauldronb after what seemed to the Potter children as endless years worth of Aurora's questions.

"We're here!" Lily announced to the older girl.

The nine people got out of the car and six began to walk toward the Leaky Cauldron. Helen, Petunia, and Dudley just stared.

"Where exactly are all of you going?" Helen asked, "There's nothing there. It's just an empty field."

"What do you mean," James asked, looking at Helen as if she were crazy. He opened the door, "Look inside."

"Um…why is there a gateway-to-the-next-dimension kind of think in the middle of the field?" Dudley asked.

"Sorry, I forgot, muggles can't see the Leaky Cauldron," said Harry. The three muggle's grumbled. "Shall we go inside?" said Harry." The group walked in to pub, and Ginny led them to the back wall. The Dursleys watched first in confusion, then in awe as Ginny tapped the bricks with her wand and the seemingly solid brick wall unfolded to reveal the magnificence of Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Diagon Alley**

Aurora's mouth hung open so wide she got lockjaw. James attempted to hide his amusement, but failed. His mouth spread into a wide grin.

"What's so amazing, witch girl?" he asked.

"I never thought magic could hide so _much_," she whispered in awe.

"Well, it can. Behold the glory," James said, smirking.

"I'll behold it when you show me around," Aurora laughed.

"Well, first stop is Gringotts." James said, and pointed it out.

"What's that?"

"Wizard bank," piped up Lily, "Almost all the wizards in Britain keep their money there."

"Wow."

Harry grinned. Her amazement reminded him of his own first time at Diagon Alley. "Okay, so how about we all go the bank together, then get fitted for robes from Madame Malkin's, buy your wands, then Aurora and James can go to Flourish and Blotts to buy books while the rest of us go for ice creams at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They'll meet us for ice cream after they get their books," Harry suggested.

"That's great, but let's hurry up, Dad." Lily said, grabbing her father's arm and tugging him towards Gringotts.

"What's the big fuss?" Albus groaned. "Yay it's a bank. Don't they have banks in the muggle world?"

"Yes," Aurora snapped defensively

"Then stopped gawping like an idiot," Albus snapped.

"Excuse me!" Aurora hissed.

"Albus Severus, you apologize right now!"Ginny screeched.

"Ginny, dear, you might want to keep you voice down, people are staring," Harry whispered.

"Let them stare," she retorted, though her voice was measurably softer. Albus, you will not accompany us to Gringotts, you and me are staying here. You will not get ice cream, and you will not get any new books until you apologize."

"Albus just stared sullenly at his shoes.

The trip to Gringotts proved to be uneventful. Aurora was in awe of the interior of the bank for all of five minutes, until she provide to fear being underground and considerably prone to motion sickness. As the rode in the carts, James and Lily screamed their excitement while Aurora clung to the edge of the cart, her face as green as the moss growing from the stone walls. In the end, she turned out to be just as thrilled to leave the wizard bank as she had been to enter it.

"Next stop, Madame Malkin's," said James cheerily.

"Uuuungh," Aurora grunted her appreciation for his happiness.

Five minutes later, Petunia, Dudley, Helen, Harry, James, Aurora, and Lily were walking into Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. She freaked out a little at the thought of fitting seven people for new robe, and calmed down a little upon hearing only James and Aurora needed robes. She had set magical measuring tapes to work when another trio walked in. They all had blond hair; there was one man, a lady and a boy who looked to be about ten.

The family's entrance went unnoticed by Aurora and James. Aurora was too busy marveling at the measuring tape, and James was too busy laughing at her. Petunia, Dudley and Helen had never met the family. The boy was led away to the back of the story, where James and Aurora were being measured. Harry and the blonde man simply stared at stared at each other.

"Harry Potter," the blond man stated, with a hint of his signature sneer.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry stated.

There was silence.

"So...is your son going to Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation with his long time nemesis.

"No, we're here to get dress robes for him," said Draco curtly.

There was another awkward silence.

"Who is this, Harry?" Dudley asked.

"Just someone from school."  
"Oh." He turned to Draco. "Hi, my name is Dudley Dursley. This is my wife Helen and my mother, Petunia.

"Nice to meet you," Malfoy said politely.

The conversation ended there.

"At the back of the shop, James, Aurora and the blond boy had their own, less awkward conversation.

"So, what's your name?" James asked.

"Scorpius."

"Nice to meet you. I'm James, and this is Aurora."

"Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Aurora asked.

"No, I'm going next year. I can't wait. Are you starting this year?"

"Yeah. I'm dying to see what it looks like. I found out about a week ago, so I'm new to all this," Aurora said conversationally.

"You're muggleborn?"

"Yes."

Madame Malkin came in with all of their robes. The three kids said goodbye, and their parents walked out without a word to each other.

"Scorpius seemed really nice," James said to his father.

"He's a Malfoy. I want you to stay away from him," Harry said tightly.

"Well, Mum says their family has gotten nicer since Lucius Malfoy died. Maybe you're just holding a grudge."

Harry had nothing to say.

Aurora thought Ollivander's was the coolest shop on the planet. The seventh wand she tried choose her. It was nine inches, made of holly, with a unicorn hair in the center.

"Bye!" James called for what had to be the tenth time.

"Be back here by 2:00!" Ginny called. (It was 1:15)

"We will. Don't worry Mrs. Potter," Aurora said.

"Only to Flourish and Blotts and back," Harry reminded James. "And keep an eye on Aurora, she doesn't know her way around yet."

"I will. Sheesh! There are tons of people around. Stop worrying. We're leaving now!" James said quickly, then grabbed Aurora's arm and dragged her away before anyone could protest.

It took about ten minutes to get to the bookstore. The bell chimed as Aurora and James entered the cluttered but cozy shop. The old grandfatherly looking bookkeeper came to help them. He took a look at their list. "Oh. Starting Hogwarts, are you? You need all the basics. This will be quick."

"Um, sir? The only books I need are One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and A History of Magic," said James.

"And for the lady?" the storekeeper asked.

"I need all the books on the list," Aurora requested.

"Right this way, my dears."

It turned out Aurora's parent's had given her a little extra money, so she bought a book bag. It was black with a light blue silky material inside, a light blue border, and the outline of a red rose embroidered into it.

Ten minutes later, Aurora and James walked out of Flourish and Blotts, their bags filled with heavy new textbooks. James was in a hurry to buy ice cream, so he decided to take a shortcut to Fortescue's.

"Are you _sure_ this is safe?" Aurora asked.

"Absolutely sure," James assured her.

The pair's shoes seemed loud on the cobblestone alley, where most of the shops had got out of business. There was an eerie feel to the place. There wasn't a soul in sight, and even the shops that were open were void of customers. However, Aurora still felt like someone was there, watching them. She kept looking over her shoulder for something, though she didn't see anything. There her shoe made a surprisingly loud noise on a loose stone she stepped on, and she instinctively gasped and grabbed James' arm. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, so she dropped his hand and turned red.

James was putting on a brave front, but he too felt something was wrong. His hazel eyes darted around the alleys, trying not to miss a single detail. A sudden movement in the corner of his eye made him jump and grab Aurora's hand. Despite her fear, she smirked at him. He let go of her hand and looked away. In that instant, James saw a pair of sickly yellow eyes staring at him from the tiny alley in between two rundown shops. He grabbed Aurora's hand again, and commanded in a low voice, his lips barely moving, "Walk faster, now." She glanced around, and saw the creepy yellow eyes staring back at her. They blinked once, and were gone.

James and Aurora were about 50 feet from the end of the alley when James gave out yelp and wretched his hand out of Aurora's. She whirled around, just in time to see a huge, scarred, yellow eyed man with a bald head and full lips grab James by the collar of T-shirt and pin him to the wall. The man pointed his wand at Aurora and growled, "Not a step." She froze.

"Where is he?" the man snarled at James.

"Where's who!" James squeaked.

"The−Boy−Who−Lived."

"I−I−I don't know. I−I've never met him!"

"You lie," the man hissed. "I know you are his son. TELL ME!"

"He−He went to Borgin and−"

"Aaaaaargh!" The bald man screamed and fell the floor, clutching his head. Aurora stood right behind him, her brown eyes fierce, her ten-ton book bag in hand, ready to swing again.

"RUN!" she screamed at James, who was still standing against the stone wall in shock.

He blinked. "Oh. Right." There pelted down the street and five minutes later arrived at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, gasping for air.

"What happened?" Dudley demanded.

"We−_gasp_−were−_gasp_−attacked," James huffed.

"_Attacked_!" Helen gasped. "Tell us_ exactly_ what hap −"

"No," Harry Potter declared. The Dursleys all looked at him in surprise. "We'll talk. But somewhere less public. I don't want anyone else to hear." Ginny nodded her agreement, grabbed the Dursleys, and Apparated. Harry held onto his kids and Apparated also. They would talk at Grimmauld Place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Words in Italics are quotes from the books._

**September 1****st**

"I want to know exactly what happened," demanded Auror Harry Potter the second the group appeared at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The Dursleys all sat down almost immediately, winded from their first experience of Apparation. James went and plopped himself down on one of the three sofas that filled the expansive living room. He started taking huge gulps of air, since he was out of breath from all that running.

Just as Harry began to look impatient, James started to talk. "I'm not really sure. He asked for you. He said he knew I was your son. Aurora was brilliant. She knocked him out with her book bag."

Aurora grinned at the praise.

"Why did Aurora need to do anything?" Ginny interrupted. "Weren't there other wizards around?"

"I…umm…I kinda took a shortcut," James said sheepishly, avoiding eye contact.

Ginny shot him a glare that clearly said 'You'll get it later'.

"Hang on…who was this guy? What did he look like?," Dudley's questions were aimed at Harry.

"How would I know?" Harry said, looking pointedly at James.

"He was bald and he had yellow eyes and lots of scars," James answered quickly.

"I'll start an investigation through the Auror Department tomorrow," Harry said. "This is something they should know about."

Dudley and Helen nodded in agreement. Turning a deaf ear to their protests, Ginny Apparated the Dursleys home, saying, "It's the safest way in the current circumstances."

Helen was examining Aurora's shiny golden train ticket as if she were checking for counterfeit. "Platform 9 ¾ ? There's no such thing!" she exclaimed, holding it up to the light. Aurora was sitting at the circular polished wood table, eating a ham and cheese sandwich and looking at her mother with a slightly amused expression.

"James told me how to find it," she commented mysteriously.

"Did he now? How?" Helen asked skeptically.

"You just walk through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10," Aurora answered, like it was the most obvious and normal thing in the world.

"Walk through the barrier! That − that's not possible! I − are you sure the boy wasn't just pulling your leg?"

"Absolutely sure. Mrs. Potter told me the same thing," Aurora said, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"But…I…_walk through the barrier_!" Helen wondered, walking out the kitchen in daze. Dudley strolled in, poured himself a glass of orange juice, and sat down across from Aurora.

Aurora took another calm bite of her sandwich, still looking amused.

"Your mother seems to be in shock," Dudley commented dryly.

"Yup."

Dudley chuckled, and then looked at the clock. "The Hogwarts Express leaves at eleven, right?" Aurora nodded. "It's 9:45. We'll leave at 10."

"Great!" Aurora said excitedly, finishing her sandwich. "I told James I'd meet them fifteen minutes to eleven."

"JAMES!" Ginny hollered up the stairs. "It's 10 o' clock! WAKE UP!"

Lily, who was eating eggs and toast, snickered, and Albus, who was sitting across from her, laughed out loud.

Ten minutes later, James came stumbling down the stairs fully dressed but bleary eyed and wearing a funny shaped bright orange Chudley Canons hat.

"That's an interesting hat," Lily giggled evilly.

"What?" he asked, disorientated.

"I'm pretty sure your boxers don't belong on your head, "Lily said, trying to keep from laughing out loud.

James put his hands on his head, turned beet red, and ran back up the stairs. Albus cracked up.

The Potters tumbled out of their car at King's Cross station at about ten minutes to eleven (all their clothes were in the right place). Aurora ran up to them, with her parents following at a slower pace.

"Where _were_ you? I've been waiting for _ages_!"

"James had some trouble dressing," Albus sneered. Aurora raised an eyebrow at James, then turned a surprised face to Albus. "You talked to me!" she exclaimed.

Albus seemed defensive of his slip up. "No! I was just talking to everyone."

"Uh-huh," Aurora snorted skeptically.

"C'mon, the train's gonna leave!" James said, eager to end the conversation about what Albus did or did not say about his style of dress.

Aurora and James lugged their trunks and James' pet owl Sophronia on to trolleys. They pushed the trolleys to the barrier between platforms nine and ten, and Helen gasped, "No way!"

James grinned. "Way." With that, he trotted calmly into the stone barrier and disappeared.

"Um…," Aurora was suddenly unsure of intelligence of walking straight into a stone barrier on purpose.

Harry smiled knowingly, "Best do it at a bit of a run it you're nervous."

Aurora nodded grimly. Her face set with determination, she ran at the wall. The wall was ten feet away, five feet, one foot; she closed her eyes and just kept running. Several seconds later, she heard the whistle of a train. She turned around and saw James grinning at her. "Hurry, or all the good seats will be gone!"

Together, the pair of them were able to get both of their trunks onto the train and into the nearest compartment. Aurora rushed to the window and opened it. Her parents and James' family stood outside, waving. She smiled and waved back enthusiastically while the Hogwarts Express started to chug forward. Then it picked up speed. James joined her at the window and they waved until they turned a corner and their families disappeared from view. Both of them sat down on the benches across from each other and grinned as it hit them. _They were going to Hogwarts_.

Five minutes later, a first year girl with dark blonde hair and grey eyes peeked her head into the compartment. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full," she asked.

"Yeah, sure, come on in," Aurora said with a welcoming smile, and patted the seat beside her. The girl returned the smile tentatively. James got up helped the blonde girl drag her trunk in the compartment. Then she sat down next to Aurora.

"Hey, I'm Aurora Dursley and this is James Potter, what's your name?"

"Electra Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" repeated James.

"Well if you're gonna hold a grudge against me just because of my last name, I guess I'll be leaving."

"Wait! That's not what I meant. It's just, we met Scorpius at Madam Malkin's the other day." James interjected.

"Oh yeah, he mentioned you. He also mentioned what your father said about us."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," James replied.

Electra grinned. Aurora thought it seemed like James had passed some sort of test. "So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Electra asked.

"Gryffindor," James said immediately.

"House?" Aurora asked.

"There are four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. All the smart kids go to Ravenclaw, Gryffindors are supposed to be brave and courageous, and Hufflepuffs, well, okay. They're not supposed to be all that smart. And Slytherin…,"James glanced cautiously at Electra.

"...is a load of good for nothing losers," Electra finished confidently. "I want to be in Gryffindor."

"Glad you feel that way," James grinned. Then the pair looked at Aurora expectantly. She looked back blankly, "What?"

"What house do you want to be in?" Electra asked.

"Oh…um…I dunno. I guess anything but Slytherin really. But I think I'll be in Hufflepuff. I'm not really brave or smart or anything. The only thing I'm really good at is art."

"I'm sure you'll find another talent at Hogwarts," Electra said.

Aurora grinned.

"I think the train's slowing down," James commented. Aurora was looked out the window and watching the last bits of sunlight sink into the horizon, leaving behind a dark blue sky. Electra lifted a sleepy eyelid looked up at James and groaned. She had fallen asleep with her head against the wall about an hour ago. Aurora and James had both left the compartment in turns and changed into their new Hogwarts robes.

"We'll reach Hogwarts in five minutes. You might want to change," James said, grinning at her groggy expression. Electra looked down at herself and groaned again. She leapt up, grabbed her robes, and ran out of the compartment to the bathroom to change. Aurora grinned.

Five minutes later the Hogwarts Express glided to a halt at the main gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Prefects walked up and down the corridors of the train, yelling for students to leave their trunks on the trains and that they would be taken to their respective dormitories. The students slowly pushed and shoved their way through the crowd and out of the train. Hagrid's familiar voice cut through the air, "Firs' years this way! Firs' years this way!"

"Hi Hagrid!" James grinned up at the Potters' old family friend.

"Hello James. Made some new friends already, I see."

James nodded happily. Aurora was staring at Hagrid like she had never seen anything quite like him before (which, of course, she hadn't). The first years got into boats in groups of twos and threes, while Hagrid needed a boat all to himself. The ride across the lake was quite smooth but still caused Aurora to turn slightly green. After they got out, she held onto Electra's arm until she was able to walk steadily.

Professor Neville Longbottom met them at the gates. By prior request of James, he pretended like Harry Potter's son was unknown to him (even though he and his family came over for dinner almost every other week).

"Hey Hagrid! I'll take them from here." Longbottom lead the student through the gates, across a short stretch of the grounds, and into the Entrance Hall. In the center of the huge octagonal room, there was a memorial to all to who fought in the Final Battle. At this point, he turned to address the new students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term feast will be beginning shortly, right after you are sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important because, while you are here, your house will be like your family.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your achievements will earn you house points, and rule breaking will cause you to loose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup.

"It's now time for the Sorting. Good luck!" Professor Longbottom concluded.

By the time the first years entered the Great Hall, the rest of the students had already sat down. When they walked in, Aurora's jaw nearly hit the floor, and James, though he hid it well, was also impressed by the spectacular large room where anything and everything interesting at Hogwarts seemed to happen. There were some changes since his parents' days, however. The back wall of the Great Hall (the wall the teachers face when they eat) was covered with black stone and engraved with the names of everyone who died trying to bring down Voldemort.

The nervous first years walked slowly up the gap between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, each of them trying not to be in front of the incredibly unorganized line.

Professor McGonagall stood at the front of Great Hall. Next to her stood an old wooden stood that was about a meter high. A withered old wizard's hat rested upon the stool. One could tell it had been in use for a long time because it was covered in patches that didn't precisely match the original color of the hat. It was also missing parts along the brim. They hat looked like it was long ready for retirement, so it came as a shock when the hat opened it's mouth and started to sing in a booming voice:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
__A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in __Gryffindor__,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
__Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

There was scattered applause; all the returning students were just waiting for the food, and the 1st years weren't sure what to do.

"Bell, Ryan," McGonagall called out.

A tall boy with a strong build and dark hair strolled up to the stool with all the confidence in the world. The Sorting Hat only had to contemplate for a moment before announcing, "SLYTHERIN!" They boy jumped off the stool and strutted away amid cheers from the Slytherin table.

"Carrow, Erin," McGonagall said.

A skinny girl with thin black hair cruel eyes walked up to the stool. She was also sorted into Slytherin.

"Carter, Sophie."

The girl who walked up to the stool this time seemed quieter. Her hair was soft, brown, and wavy and her eyes were ocean blue. She sat on the stool with the hat on her head for a whole minute before the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Adam Davies was sorted into Hufflepuff, and then it was Aurora's turn. She barely heard Professor McGonagall call her name, but then James pushed her forward and suddenly she was away from the huge group first years and was standing alone in the empty space between the students and the Hat. The ten foot walk to the stool seemed to take an eternity. When Aurora got there, she sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Then the Hat began to talk to her, and only her.

"Not bad mind, I see. You've got a thirst for knowledge, and a need to prove yourself. No, Slytherin won't work out…. Where shall I put you?" the Hat seemed to be talking to itself, so she didn't know if she should answer. It didn't matter anyway; Aurora couldn't have thought of an answer if she had to. Finally, after too much thought, the Hat yelled, "GRIFFINDOR!" Aurora gave a huge sigh of relief, and James and Electra both gave her a thumbs up. She grinned back, and walked quickly to the Gryffindor table amid loud and boisterous celebration. Several people she didn't know high-fived her as she sat down.

The next group of people went by in a breeze for Aurora. Anthony Finnegan was also sorted into Gryffindor and came and sat down across from Aurora. Emil Goyle went to Slytherin; Aurora noticed that Electra's glaring eyes followed him across the hall. After that, Aaron Green went to Ravenclaw and a kid with dark, haunted eyes who's name was Michael Lestrange was sorted into Slytherin. Ella Macnair was also sorted into Slytherin, and next on the list was Electra.

"Malfoy, Electra," Professor McGonagall called out. Aurora watched her new friend walk hesitantly towards the Sorting Hat while the Great Hall was buzzing with the students chatter. Aurora caught the phrases, "Draco Malfoy's daughter," and "must be going to Slytherin." Electra pretended that she didn't hear any of it and sat on the stool with a determined expression. Professor McGonagall placed the Hat on her head, and moments later the Hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table while the Slytherins caused the Hall to echo with boos and calls of, "Traitor!" Electra completely ignored the Slytherins and went and sat down next to Aurora at Gryffindor table. Aurora gave her a high five.

McGonagall called for quiet, and then announced, "Osuji, Annabel." A tall girl with dark skin and braided hair walked up to the stool. A minute later the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" and Annabel walked confidently off to the Ravenclaw table.

"Potter, James." The Hall went dead silent. James began to take slow but steady steps towards the stool. His hazel eyes were uncertain as he sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

The eldest Potter waited with bated breath for the verdict to fall. The Hat was talking to itself again, but he didn't bother to pay attention to what it was saying; he was too nervous. "Wait, was it talking about Slytherin?" James wondered. Then he started whispering desperately, "Not that, anything but that, please don't put me in Slytherin, that's the worst idea in the −"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat announced to the assembled students. The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers, and James had to keep himself from running to Aurora and Electra. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws clapped politely, while the Slytherins made no attempt to hide their displeasure.

Three minutes later, McGonagall was finally able to get the Hall to quiet down, and the sorting proceeded. A small boy called Dylan Rees was sorted in Hufflepuff, a blonde girl named Athene Smith was sorted into Ravenclaw, as was Mason Taylor. Aditi Thomas was sorted into Gryffindor, and was heartily congratulated by her bother Jay, who was a fifth year. Liam Webb and Eve Wood were both sorted into Hufflepuff. James gave Eve a high five as she passed him on her way to the Hufflepuff table. Aurora raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Our parents are really good friends," James said indignantly. Aurora just shrugged.

A ringing sound filled the Hall as Headmistress McGonagall tapped her cup with her spoon. "A few announcements need to made, and then our feast will begin. As you all should know, the Forbidden Forest, is, for obvious reasons, forbidden to all students. Students should not be seen wandering the halls after ten o' clock. You will all get your schedules tomorrow morning. I also see that you will not pay attention to another word I say until you get food." All the boys nodded vigorously. With a flick of McGonagall's wand, the table's were suddenly laden with delicious food. Aurora's mouth fell open. James simply yelled, "FOOOOOOOD!" and dug in. Victorie Weasley laughed at him and hit him with her spoon before starting on her own heaping plate of food.

The students were completely focused on eating for about five minutes, and then conversation's started.

"So…you're a Malfoy, huh?" Anthony asked Electra cautiously.

"Yep," she replied through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Gotta a problem with that?" James demanded aggressively. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"No….I was just wondering why she's in Gryffindor," Anthony said.

"As opposed to Slytherin?" Electra asked with a smile.

"Um…yeah," Anthony said.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin. I don't agree with anything the Death Eaters and Voldemort did, and I have absolutely no problem with muggles and muggle-borns. Besides, everyone in Slytherin are jerks. I want to joint the Quidditch team and kick their arse."

"Hell, yes." Anthony grinned. James, Electra, and Anthony proceeded to have a detailed conversation about Quidditch, and Aurora had no idea what they were talking about so went back to her food. She did hear James mention something about a chudley cannon, whatever that was.

A couple minutes later, the Indian girl with light skin whose name Aurora couldn't recall said, "Hey, Aurora! Not interested in Quidditch?"

"Not really. Your name is…?" Aurora asked apologetically.

"Aditi Thomas. I'm a first year too."

"Cool! So since your parents are wizards, can you already do some magic?"

"Not really. We're not technically allowed to do magic outside of school, and since my mom's a teacher she sticks to the rules."

By this time, Electra, James, and Anthony had finished talking about Quidditch and joined their conversation.

"My dad showed me a spell that can turn water into rum! Wanna see?" Anthony asked.

"Sure." Aditi said doubtfully.

Anthony took out his wand and held it threateningly over his glass of water and chanted, "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum." Nothing happened, so he tried again.

"Um…Anthony? I don't think that's a real spell." Electra said skeptically.

"Yes, it is! My dad taught it to me!" he said defensively, and repeated the spell. This time, the glass shattered and exploded.

"Nice." James snickered.

Before Anthony could retort, McGonagall called for the students' attention.

"Attention please. It is now time for the students to go their respective dormitories. Prefects, please show the first years the way to their common rooms. Good night all."

There was a thunderous sound as the hundreds of students stood up and pushed back the benches they were sitting on. Aurora heard Victorie Weasley yell, "Gryffindor first years this way! Gryffindors!"

Aurora and James got up from their benches; they and the rest of the first years followed Victorie out of the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor common room. Aurora stared around and absorbed the magical sights. She watched the huge men in the portraits drink and laugh comment on the first years. She saw a solid silver suit of armor get up and walk through a corridor. She could have sworn another suit of armor winked at her, if that was even possible. A giraffe followed the first years through multiple paintings before becoming lost in an African savanna.

"Watch your step!" Victorie called as the group stepped onto long staircase that lead to the seventh floor and Gryffindor tower. Suddenly the staircase lurched, and the first years gasped in shock and reeled back.

"Oh, yeah. The stairs move, "James commented to Aurora.

"No, _really_ now?" she replied, dripping sarcasm.

"Yup," was the nonchalant reply.

They finally got to the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Aurora knew it was the entrance because James nudged her and whispered to it to, but it didn't look like much to Aurora. All there was was a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. She was wearing a ridiculously large feathery hat and was holding a glass of wine in her left hand.

"Password?" the Fat Lady inquired.

"Fortis animi," Victorie said.

"Right you are," the Fat Lady replied, and swung open.

"Girls rooms to your left, boys to the right. You will find that your things have already been placed in your dormitories." Victorie announced.

Electra, Aurora, and Aditi went up the left staircase and kept walking until they reached a door that read:

First Years:

Aurora Dursley

Electra Malfoy

Aditi Thomas

Aurora pushed the door open and the three girls found themselves in a wonderfully decorated room with three four-poster beds, each surrounded by thick burgundy curtains that had gold patterns embroidered into them. The three girls got ready for bed, and Aurora threw herself onto her bed, she thought, "I'm going to love Hogwarts."

airlia, aleka, alethea, alysia, amaryllis, charice, circe, damaris, despina, electra, ellice, lykaios, nerina, neysa, vasiliki, xylia-really like those


End file.
